1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tilting pad, preferably for a radial plain bearing having such a tilting pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radial plain bearings with tilting pads are known in different designs from the current state of the art. These require a lubricant and coolant supply system that supplies the required amount of lubricant for realization of the plain bearing function. The lubricant and coolant is introduced into a region between a tilting pad and the interior circumference of the bearing housing and is drawn via the shaft into the nip between said shaft and the supporting surface. A substantial problem with all plain bearings however, is the heat that is generated due to the hydrodynamic sliding effect. In order to remove said heat, the lubricant used for the hydrodynamic sliding effect in high efficiency plain bearings is again discharged if possible after coating the supporting surface of the respective tilting pad, so as not to introduce the heat that was absorbed by it, into the next tilting pad in circumferential direction. Wiping devices which are located after the run-out edge are used for the removal. In addition to additional space, the positioning of the wiping devices however, requires provision of additional components in the bearing.